Not What He Expected
by lizriley
Summary: John finds himself in a future where things don't go the way he'd like. WARNING: Spanking...you've been warned...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is based on the Terminator Chronicles. I watched a few of the season 2 episodes and this is based on what happens in the final episode. I hope I didn't screw it up to much, I'm always uncomfortable when I work with characters that I'm not familiar with so I hope no-one is offended. I hope the way the POV jump around isn't to confusing.

Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager and bad language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not What He Expected

Here he was in a time where John Connor was a no-one. No one knew of his destiny of his mission to put it plainly he didn't matter in this time. He wasn't sure what had happened or why he was no longer a household name. A part of him felt relived but there was another part of him that was angry, angry that he had gone through so much only to not matter anymore. He should be grateful, he should be relieved but he wasn't. He had followed John Henry for Cameron's chip and now he was in a world where he wasn't mankind's savior. At first he had been shocked to the core, seeing his Uncle Derek and then seeing his father Kyle. But know that he'd been here a couple of weeks the shock had turned to anger. No one trusted him and he was under constant guard. He understood that his refusal to answer questions is what had led to this but it still made him angry. All they saw was a fifteen year old kid not someone who had been trained to defend and survive. He didn't know what he was going to do and how he would get home or even if he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Short I know but it's the prologue ….review….please…..review…..**_


	2. Derek

**A/N:** This is based on the Terminator Chronicles. I watched a few of the season 2 episodes and this is based on what happens in the final episode. I hope I didn't screw it up to much, I'm always uncomfortable when I work with characters that I'm not familiar with so I hope no-one is offended.

Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager and bad language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not What He Expected**

**Part I Derek**

"Look kid are you going to tell us or not?"

John looked up at Derek, who'd just asked that question. He'd been in here questioning him for the last half-hour and John had been ignoring him. Kyle and a couple other members of the resistance were also in the room.

"Well?" asked Derek, only to have John ignore him. Damn, it was frustrating; this kid had literally come out of nowhere and refused to answer any questions.

"Answer the damn question!" yelled Derek fed up with the whole situation.

John looked up at Derek and smirked, boy was he pissed he thought. I guess ignoring him isn't the answer but it was cool to see his Uncle loose it. Not that he hadn't before in the past but it was still neat to see that he still had it in him.

Derek looked at the kid, there was something about him he couldn't put his finger on it. But the kid made him madder than hell. He couldn't understand why he even cared but he did. It confused the hell out of him, they had other kid's in the resistance and if any of them refused to corporate and answer questions then they'd be gone so fast. But not this kid, he couldn't toss him out and neither could Kyle there was just something about him. The ongoing joke or rumor was that he was a Reese, and damn if he didn't see the resemblance but he couldn't be could he? He looked at the kid at the same time he smirked, hell he wanted to smack that stupid smirk of his face.

"Listen you little shit you'd better start talking before we toss your sorry ass out of here," said Derek.

John looked at his Uncle, for the millionth time he wondered if he should confide in him and Kyle and tell them who he was. But he couldn't risk that they wouldn't believe him, and he didn't know how it would affect his situation so he just stayed quiet.

"Start talking," said Derek as he approached the kid. Damn, he was through being nice he thought as he grabbed the kid by the jacket and shook him.

"Start talking now!" demanded Derek as he continued to shake the kid.

Shit! thought John this isn't good, he never thought Derek would actually grab him and get physical. Yes, he seemed the type but damn he was seriously rethinking the whole keeping quiet business.

"Talk now!" demanded Derek still holding on to the kid.

"Let me go jerk," said John as he struggled to get out of Derek's grip.

"Not until you answer our questions," said Derek.

"Forget it," said John.

"You little shit, you'd better start talking," said Derek as he gave him another shake.

"No," said John as he continued to struggle against Derek.

"No? No? Will see about that," said Derek angry fed up with the kid's refusal to talk. He got a firm grip on the kid with his left arm and with his right nailed the kid with a hard smack right on his butt.

"Oww, what the hell?" yelled John as Derek smacked him hard before pulling him up against him.

"Start talking, unless you want more," said Derek.

"Fuck you, who the hell do you think you are?" demanded John angrily.

"Watch the mouth brat, now answer the damn questions," said Derek.

"Your fucking unbelievable if you think I'm going to tell you anything and hitting me isn't going to make me talk, retard," said John as he struggled in Derek's arms.

"Will see how much you corporate when I blister your butt kid," said Derek calmly totally prepared to put the stubborn kid over his lap.

John couldn't believe it; Derek was threatening to spank him. He didn't know him, he was a complete stranger to him despite the fact that he knew they were uncle and nephew, Derek didn't. Yet here he was willing to spank him if he didn't respond to their questioning. He looked around the room at the other occupants. Some of the resistance members were smiling and the others looked madder than Derek, then his gaze fell on Kyle he looked upset as well.

"Well what's it going to be, a sore butt or answers?" asked Derek.

"Neither," said John as he kneed Derek hard between the legs. The moment Derek let him go he made a mad-dash to the door only to run into something hard and solid that grabbed him by the arm and held steady.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**.review….please…..review…..**_


	3. Kyle

**A/N:** This is based on the Terminator Chronicles. I watched a few of the season 2 episodes and this is based on what happens in the final episode. I hope I didn't screw it up to much, I'm always uncomfortable when I work with characters that I'm not familiar with so I hope no-one is offended. I hope the way the POV jump around isn't to confusing.

Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager and bad language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not What He Expected**

**Part II Kyle**

Kyle had been watching the whole situation play out between his brother and the kid John. John refused to answer any questions and was being plain stubborn. The kid had arrived a few weeks ago and refused to say how he'd gotten here and why. They had no idea why he was here or what he wanted. They shouldn't trust him but for some reason he did. Earlier when Derek had come to him and discussed questioning John it never once occurred to him that the kid was dangerous. Surprisingly, Derek felt the same way. There was just something about him; the rumor was that he was a Reese and probably Derek's kid. He knew that wasn't true but that's what everyone believed.

He watched as Derek's questioning turned into arguing and then his brother smacked John. Hell, he couldn't blame him, he'd felt like it plenty of times when he'd questioned him but had stopped himself. This wasn't his kid or his responsibility, if he was then it'd be a different story. He heard Derek threatened John with a blistering if he didn't answer and it wasn't long before his brother moaned in pain and let go of John. The little brat had kneed his brother and was now attempting to make a run for it. I don't think so he thought as he intercepted the boy.

"Everyone out," said Kyle as he gripped the kid by the arm. He watched as the other resistance fighters left but not before giving the kid a scathing look. It was now just Derek who was still on the floor trying to recover, John who was struggling to get out of grip and him who wasn't about to let go of the boy just yet.

"Derek you okay?" questioned Kyle.

"Yeah, it's good," said Derek as he stood and looked at the kid.

Kyle nodded and headed over to the bunk where he deposited John.

"Start talking," said Kyle as he looked at John.

"No, I'm not…." started John only to be cut-off by Derek.

"I'd talk if I were you, if you think I was pissed-off then you've obviously never met my brother," said Derek.

"You don't understand," said John, slightly concerned, he'd just kneed his uncle and his father was staring him down wanting answers. He didn't think he'd get out of here without giving answers he didn't want to give.

"What is it we don't understand?" questioned Kyle, he was surprised Derek hadn't jumped at John over what he'd done but it seemed his brother wanted answers just as much as he did.

"I can't," said John.

"Can't tell us? Why?" questioned Kyle.

"It's….I just…..I can't," stammered John.

"It's easy kid, name, why you're here, and who sent you?" said Derek.

"It's never easy," muttered John.

"Why?" asked Kyle.

"It's complicated," said John.

"Un-complicate it," said Kyle.

"I wish I could but I just can't, now lay-off," said John as he stood and tried to get around Kyle who was blocking his way.

"Did I say you could get up or that we were through here?" said Kyle as he gently shoved John back onto the cot.

John looked up at Kyle and sighed it didn't look like he was getting out of here without giving any answers. Maybe telling them would be the best thing, maybe if they knew who he was he wouldn't feel so alone.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said John quietly.

"Try me," said Kyle.

"Alright, but don't be mad if you don't believe me," said John as he began his tale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**.review….please…..review…..**_


	4. Family

**A/N:** This is based on the Terminator Chronicles. I watched a few of the season 2 episodes and this is based on what happens in the final episode. I hope I didn't screw it up to much, I'm always uncomfortable when I work with characters that I'm not familiar with so I hope no-one is offended. I hope the way the POV jump around isn't to confusing.

Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager and bad language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not What He Expected**

**Part III Family**

He told them everything, from the first time his mother had been attacked, to Kyle going back in time, the foster homes, the mental hospital, the training, Derek and the resistance fighters in his time, Cameron and how he'd ended up here. Once he was through he glanced up and looked at Kyle and Derek they both looked shocked.

"Not exactly what you expected to hear right?" said John.

"No, not exactly kid, but it does explain a lot," said Derek as he looked over at the kid and then at his brother. Yup, it explained a lot especially the resemblance.

"You…you believe me?" asked John surprised, it was too easy, he wouldn't believe himself.

"Yes, we believe you," said Kyle as his gaze raked over John as if memorizing everything about him.

"Why?" questioned John.

"Let's just say stranger things have happened around here," said Derek.

"What do you mean?" asked John.

"Nothing," said Kyle as he glanced at his brother.

"Yeah, nothing kid," said Derek catching Kyle's gaze; maybe another time.

"Alright, fine," said John.

"Hey, wait a minute here," said Derek smiling to himself.

"What?" asked John.

"Your John Conner future leader of the resistance?" asked Derek.

"Yes, I told you that," said John not sure why Derek was doing this.

"Derek…" started Kyle only to be cut-off by his brother as he continued his questioning of John.

"Your mother is Sarah Conner?" asked Derek.

"Yes," said John slightly annoyed.

"Your father is Kyle Reese?" asked Derek.

"Yes," muttered John annoyed at Derek's questioning.

"So, that makes you family cause Kyle here is my bro so that makes you my nephew, right?" asked Derek.

"I already said yes," said John upset about the line of questioning.

"Alright, so let me ask you then, the mouth and the kneeing me, is that anyway to treat your uncle?" asked Derek smiling at John.

"You were being annoying and wouldn't let up," said John.

"You were being disrespectful and rude," countered Derek.

"I was not," retorted an upset John.

"Yes, you were and I think you need a lesson in manners oh nephew of mine," said Derek.

"What? You've got to be kidding me, who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I need?" demanded John standing up and standing in front of Derek.

"Point taken," said Derek much to John's annoyance.

"Shut up," said John.

"I think you need that blistering I offered earlier and now I won't feel awkward about it since your family," said Derek reaching out to grab John.

"Screw you, I don't need shit from you," said John moving out of Derek's reach.

"You obviously do, something called manners and respect," said Derek.

"Your delusional you have no right, you hear no right, if anyone need a lesson in manners it's you, you fucking moron not me," said John.

"I think you need that lesson right now," said Derek as he made another grab for John only to have the boy back away from him once more. But Derek was faster and he managed to grab the boy regardless.

John started kicking at Derek as he tried to pull him with him towards the cot. No way, no fucking way was he letting Derek spank him, not in this lifetime, who the hell did he think he was, his father? Speaking of he turned to look at Kyle who was quietly watching the whole exchange.

"Kyle, do something, tell him he has no right. Do something!" demanded John.

"Derek, let him go," said Kyle.

"No, this is what he needs Kyle," said Derek as he sat on the cot, he was about to pull the struggling kid over his lap when Kyle pulled him away from him.

"What the hell Kyle?" asked Derek as he looked over at his brother.

"Open the fucking door," said John from across the room. As soon as Kyle had pulled him from Derek's grasp he'd made a mad dash to the door.

Both Kyle and Derek looked over at John as he struggled with the door. Foolish kid, the door wouldn't open, it was locked and he had the key thought Derek as he watched his nephew struggling to get it open.

"Let me out," said John.

"I asked you why Kyle?" asked Derek ignoring John's outburst.

"It doesn't fall to you," said Kyle.

"Then who does it fall to, to teach that kid some respect and manners?" asked Derek knowingly.

"No one, I take care of myself," said John as he turned to face the brothers.

"Kid, you need a good blistering and you're not leaving this room until you get it," said Derek.

"Like hell I do, who are you to decide what I need?" said John.

Derek was about to respond to John when he heard what he'd been waiting to hear. He knew his brother and this was something he wouldn't ignore. He didn't disappoint.

"Me, it falls to me," said Kyle nodding.

"What?" said John, he couldn't have heard right.

"About time Kyle," said Derek as he watched his brother approach John.

"No, no fucking way," said John as Kyle approached him and reached out to grab him. John quickly moved out of the way and backed up, only to back himself into a corner. Kyle grabbed him and pulled him.

Derek watched as his brother cornered John and grabbed him. He then proceeded to walk back towards the cot with a struggling kid in his grasp. He was a fighter he had to give him that, but Kyle was stronger. Kyle sat and pulled the still struggling boy down over his lap. Derek couldn't help but grin at the sound John had made when he was pulled over Kyle's lap. Kid as it coming, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**.review….please…..review…..**_


	5. John's Reckoning

**A/N:** This is based on the Terminator Chronicles. I watched a few of the season 2 episodes and this is based on what happens in the final episode. I hope I didn't screw it up to much, I'm always uncomfortable when I work with characters that I'm not familiar with so I hope no-one is offended. I hope the way the POV jump around isn't to confusing.

Flames will be ignored, so don't do it. No one is forcing you to read it, so if you know you won't like it then don't bother reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains spanking of teenager and bad language

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not What He Expected**

**Part IV John's Reckoning**

"No, you can't do this to me," said John as he found himself face-down over Kyle's lap. This was not happening to him, he thought. He wasn't about to let himself be spanked, no freaking way.

Kyle tried to maintain his grip on the boy but he was struggling too much. Deciding he needed to take control and quick, he reared his arm back and gave the struggling kid five hard rapid smacks that the boy immediately protested to.

"Owww….you can't do that, you can't," said John as grinded his teeth from those hard smacks. Damn, he thought one from Derek had stung, shit this wasn't good.

"Yes, I can, now stop struggling and listen up," said Kyle.

"No, let me up," said John as he continued to struggle.

"You have this coming son and I intend to deliver," said Kyle as he adjusted the struggling boy over his lap.

"No, no let me go," said John as he continued to struggle over Kyle's lap.

"Yes, from what you told us you shouldn't be here. If you hadn't acted reckless and impulsively you wouldn't be in this time you'd be home. If you hadn't gone against your mom's wishes and followed some machine in time you wouldn't be here out of your time. Right? It's true isn't it?" asked Kyle as kept a good grip on the struggling kid.

"Let me up," said John as he ignored Kyle's questioning. He knew he was right but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Answer me," said Kyle as he gave the struggling kid a good hard smack.

"Oww….let go," said John.

"Answer," said Kyle with another harder smack.

"Owwww…." John cried out.

"Answer," said Kyle giving the boy another of the harder smacks.

"Yes, okay yes, you're right," said John grinding his teeth.

"If that wasn't enough since you got here you haven't exactly been forthcoming with information. I understand the whole future thing but the rudeness and the attitude we could have done without," said Kyle.

"I know, I know," said John still struggling.

"Good then you understand why this is gonna happen," said Kyle matter-o-factly.

"What? No!" yelled John.

"Yes, John," said Kyle as he tightened his grip on his son and pulled him up closer to his body. Sighing, he pulled his arm back and let it fall connecting loudly with it's target.

"Owww…no you can't…oww…no…..oww….you can't do this….oww" yelled John but nothing stopped the rain of smacks Kyle was delivering.

"Yes (smack!) I can (smack!) you know (smack!) perfectly why (smack!) you deserve (smack!) this (smack!) don't you? (smack!)" said Kyle as continued to rain smack after smack down on his struggling son's behind.

"Owww…stop…please….stop…owww…..Kyle please…." cried John but nothing was stopping the assault on his butt. His butt felt like it was on fire, this couldn't be happening to him he thought as he tried to stop the tears from falling. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be, having his dad in his life wasn't supposed to result in this.

"Stop…please….stop…." John continued to plea to no avail, as Kyle's hand continued to deliver smack after smack.

"We went over why this is happening John, your recent choices landed you in this position you have no one to blame but yourself. Think about what your mom must have thought when you disappeared and then tell me you don't deserve this," said Kyle as he continued to punish his son.

John couldn't hold the tears in any longer as he registered what Kyle was telling him. He was right he deserved this, he'd put his mom through hell in the last couple of months and then to jump through time following a machine to get a chip was dumb and selfish of him. No one had ever really called him on his choices his mom mostly gave him free range and lately he'd been taking advantage of that. But since Derek had shown up in the past he'd reigned him in somewhat and know he was in the future and his father was not only reigning him but giving him the consequences of his actions. This understanding is what finally pushed him over as he stopped struggling and took what his father gave him.

"I'm sorry….so sorry….dad…please I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…dad….dad…" cried John.

Kyle felt the struggle go out of John and realized he'd had enough. With that he stopped the spanking and just let him cry it out as he gently rubbed his back.

"Sorry….." cried John not realizing the spanking had stopped. He suddenly felt himself lifted, turned, and then strong arms wrap around him tightly. He leaned into that embrace as he continued to cry, he cried about the blistering he'd gotten but most importantly he cried because he was stuck somewhere he didn't belong and his future was now uncertain. His cries increased when he heard, "It's okay son, your okay…I got you," as his father held on tighter and rocked him in his arms. He felt something he hadn't felt since he arrived here in the past, he felt safe and loved. No matter what happened or if he ever got back to his own time at least he finally had his dad.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…_**.review….please…..review…..**_


End file.
